Mortals Meet Demigods
by SnackkTime0
Summary: Hello there! This story is about your favorite demigods, meeting OC's! There's Percabeth, Jiper (Or Jasper), Caleo, Tratie, and more! I know that lots of people do this, but I promise that I'm trying my hardest to be original! If you have time, please check it out!
1. Chapter 1: The Haunted House

**Hello there! I've seen that you've stumbled into Chapter one of my story, Mortals Meet Demigods. I know that this type of thing is very common, so I'm trying to make my chapters as original as possible. I know that Halloween isn't for more than a month, but I LOVE halloween, so I decided to write this ^^. This is my first time writing fan fiction, so I very sorry if it absolutely stinks.**

 **Since you were kind enough to click on my story, have some cookies! (::) (::) (::)**

 **Also, I'm going to be starting each chapter with an inspirational quote, because why not XD**

 **Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: All the PJO characters I used AREN'T mine, but are Rick's. However, Lacole is mine.**

"When I let go of what I am, I become what I might be"

~Lao Tze

 **Lacole's POV**

Today was one of my favorite times of year. Halloween has finally arrived! Even though all of my friends were going to the Halloween dance at school, I was still going to have fun. Why don't I want to attend the school dance, you ask? Because I _hate_ dances. The loud music, everybody screaming, dancing, chaos…. All that makes my head hurt.

I decided to go to a haunted house that opened recently. The advertisement looked so creepy, I just couldn't pass up this opportunity. When I arrived there, I looked up at the house with awe and smiled slightly. I couldn't wait to walk in those double doors, step on those creaky floor boards, and get the scare of a life time. You might think I'm over reacting, but I literary _live_ for scariness. This was right up my alley.

I was about to enter the haunted house, when a guy about 15 or so walked quickly in front of me, cutting me off. Just before he went in, I got a glance of him. He was wearing black pants and a black shirt, a few rings on his finger, and had his bangs covering about half of his face. He looked kind of interesting and I was looking for an adventure, so when the doors closed silently behind him, I slipped in too.

Right as I stepped on the first creaky floor board, spiders crawled up in between the floor boards all around me. I resisted the urge to scream as one made it all the way up to my knee. I shivered. _Way to be brave, Lacole._ I thought to myself bitterly.

When I gathered up my courage and dignity again, I almost lost sight of the intriguing guy. I hurried to catch up, and didn't pay attention when I entered the second room and looked around confusingly. Nothing was happening for some reason. All of a sudden, skeletons dropped from the ceiling, and a sharp knee bone bumped my head. Still looking for the mysterious guy, I exited the room in a hurry; waiting to catch up with him again.

When I finally caught a glimpse of him again, I realized that he didn't jump at all when the spiders crawled up, the skeletons fell, and now, when a knife welding manic pooped out from behind the door. I frowned in confusion. _How the heck is he not scared? Even I'm creeped out._ I thought to myself, distracted.

After the lunatic with the chainsaw jumped out, and when some zombies banged on dirty, blood-smeared windows, it finally cam to an end. When I exited out from the back door, I looked around, scanning the vicinity to locate him. When I finally spotted him, he was a couple yards ahead of me, walking briskly with his hands in his pockets. I sped my pace to catch up with him.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely, without trying to be too awkward. "Back in the haunted house, how come you weren't scared? The props they used were so realistic!" I shivered slightly.

The guy smiled wryly, "I've been through a lot, and it's going to take a lot more than that to scare me." He started walking off again.

"What's your name?" I inquired, wanting to keep the conversation going, "I'm Lacole." I stuck out my left hand.

"Nico." He said back, sticking out his right.

I looked up, catching his eye. "Sorry," I said, "A weird habit of mine."

He smiled slightly, for real this time. "That's fine," he said, still smiling, and shook my hand.

"So…." I said, debating whether I should ask my next question or not, "are you from around here?" finally making up my mind.

"Not really…" Nico replied, and then said "I'm really sorry, but my pet dog is calling me, got to go."

"That's fine, I was going to go soon anyways," I said, trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal. I started to walk back, but turned around again "see you around?"

But when the words left my mouth, he disappeared, almost as if he was one of the shadows.

 **Tysm for reading! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter of Nico, he's one of my favorite characters in PJO.**

 **Free cookies for everyone XD (::) (::)**

 **If you would like to see** ** _your_** **OC featured in one of my next stories, please fill out this form:**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **What they are (mortal, demigod, monster… etc.):**

 **Personality traits:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Who they meet (Can be couples, your favorite demigods, and more!):**

 **More details:**

 **You can either post a review, or pm me to submit it.**

 **Again, thanks for reading! Any constructive criticism is welcome, just please don't be rude about it :D**

 **~Snackk**


	2. Chapter 2: This is Camp Half-Blood?

**Hello there! Welcome to my second chapter of Mortals Meet Demigods! I wanted to somehow incorporate Grover into one of my stories, and I thought that this was a perfect fit XD. If you haven't already, plz read my 1st chapter of this story! Thanks!**

 **Anyone hungry? Have some cookies ^^ (::) (::)**

 **Sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Any characters you see that are from the PJO series, aren't mine. Any that you don't recognize, are mine :D**

"Do not wait for your ship to come in, swim out to it"

~Unknown

 **Maclean's POV**

It was my favorite class: Botany. I loved the fresh smell of the plants, the earthy feel of the soil, and the way clean water feels, running through my fingers. I sighed. _Could this day get any better?_ I thought to myself blissfully at the back of the class.

I listened patiently to the teacher at the front of the class, rambling about who knows what. I couldn't wait to find out what fun project we were going to do today. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes. Everyone thinks Botany is lame, but I've loved it since I began to talk. Maybe even earlier than that. I've always had a special feeling for it. For some reason, it kind of makes me feel closer to my mom, since I've never met her. My dad says she's beautiful, sweet, and kind, but also sometimes has a temper. I always laugh at that part.

Anyways, back to Botany. As I was wondering what project we would be doing, I felt a light tap on my shoulder. Confused, I looked behind me. The person who tapped me was a guy who looked like he was behind a couple of grades, since he already had a beard. He had messy hair, and was wearing a hat. He was also on crutches, and was hobbling a bit.

"Yes?" I asked, not wanting to be rude, "I there anything I can help you with?"

"Here," The odd guy said, "follow me."

I hesitated for a minute, and the guy must have seen it, so he introduced himself, "I'm Grover," he said with a friendly smile, "What's your name?"

"I'm Maclean," I said, relived, "Lead the way."

We snuck out the class without being noticed, and took a lot of twists and turns, as if he was trying to avoid somebody. Finally, right when I thought it was never going to end, I found out that we were behind the school, where almost no one could see us.

"Ok, Maclean," Grover said a little cautiously, "may I plz have your phone?"

If he hadn't asked so politely, I might've thought he was mugging me. I handed over my phone without saying a word; I didn't know where he was going with this.

Grover surprised me by throwing my phone on the ground, the screen cracking as he stomped on it for "good measure."

"What in the world did you do that for?" I almost yelled, "I really liked my phone until you smashed it!" still kind of peeved about the incident.

Grover took a deep breath, almost as if he was about to lecture a toddler. "Maclean…." He said carefully, choosing his words, "'You're a Demigod."

I stared at him blankly, and laughed, "what the heck is a demigod?" I snickered, "Is it like you're half-god or something?" I couldn't believe this kid was trying to fool me. He had to try harder than that.

"Maclean." Grover said, dead serious. "I know it's very hard to believe, but that's exactly what you are: half-god."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, still not believing a word he said, "prove it."

"Fine." He replied, frustrated, "I'll prove it to you."

And with that, he started taking off his pants. My eyes widened. How does my day keep getting weirder and weirder? Even though I was worried about him, I waited, unimpressed.

When he was done, I resisted the urge to gasp aloud. Instead, I made a choking type noise from the back of my throat. Underneath he pants, were furry little legs with hooves at the end.

"You're…. you're half…. Horse?" I asked, bewildered.

He snorted "Half goat."

I stared at him, mouth opened slightly, not knowing what to do. "What were you saying about me being a demigod?" I managed to choke out.

"Well…." He said, not knowing where to begin, "You don't know your mom, correct?"

"Yup," I replied, a little sad, "Never met her."

"To make things easy, Let me just say this. You know Greek mythology? Well, it's not myths anymore. It's real." My mouth went slack again. He continued, "The gods of Olympus for some reason like to "hang out" with mortals." He described, "And sometimes, it's more than just "hanging out". Anyways, gods mingle with mortals and poof!" He said, mimicking an explosion with his hands, "you get demigods."

"You know who my mother is?" I asked excitedly, "do I get to meet her?"

"Not.. exactly," he replied, looking at me, "you might get to see her a few times though."

"And…. there're more?" I asked curiously.

"Many more." He replied, and continued, "Let's go to Camp Half-Blood."

It was a pretty casual way to go to a camp filled with demigods like me. We hailed a cab, and finally arrived at a huge strawberry field. Grover paid the driver, and we got out.

"Strawberry fields?" I asked, baffled, "isn't there supposed to be a camp?"

"Look closer," Grover encouraged, and paused as I squinted my eyes in concentration, "What do you see?"

My eyes lit up in excitement. "People! I see people!" I looked at him eagerly, "may I go in?"

"Go ahead, kid," Grover said, smiling broadly, "And welcome to your new home."

 **Tysm for reading! This chapter was a little longer than my previous one, and I really enjoyed writing this.**

 **Since you finished, have some cookies again! XD (::) (::)**

 **If you would like to see one of** ** _your_** **characters in my story, just fill out this form :)**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **What they are (Mortal, demigod, monster… etc.):**

 **Personality traits:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Who they meet (Can be couples, your favorite demigods, and more!):**

 **More details:**

 **To submit it, you can either pm it to me or post a review :D**

 **Once again, thank you so much for reading! Constructive criticism is always welcome, just please don't be rude about it ;)**

 **~Snackk**


	3. Chapter 3: Love is everywhere

**Hello there! Welcome to my third chapter of Mortals Meet Demigods! A shoutout to Melodywang0617 for submitting a character! They didn't really add in specific details, so I'm sorry if my impression of Rihanna isn't right. If you haven't already, please check out my first and second chapters!**

 **Here's a small snack in case you're hungry :P (::) (::)**

 **And now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Any of the characters from the PJO series aren't mine :( Also, Rihanna belongs to Melodywang0617 :)**

"Don't wait for the perfect moment, take the moment and make it perfect"

~Zoey Sayward

 **Rihanna's POV**

I pursed my lips as Mrs. Oatsvall came over to my desk, handing me my marked math test. At the top, marked in red ink, was a big 87. I sighed. I really need to improve my grades. I looked at Annabeth, the star student, out of the corner of my eye.

Right before Mrs. Oatsvall handed her her test back, she said, "Great job Annabeth," and smiled widely, "another great grade."

Mrs. Oatsvall only says that to students that ace the test. To be honest, I wasn't that surprised, and by the looks of it, neither was the rest of the class. Just as I was putting my Math test away, the last bell of the day rang loudly. _Ringggggg_ ringggggggg

Annabeth dashed out of the room, as if she couldn't wait to do something with someone. I wanted to ask her if she could give me some learning tips, so I hurried out after her, trying not to trip over my feet. I also wanted to congratulate her for acing the test. _Man,_ I thought to myself, slowing down for a little break, _she can sure run fast._ I had to run quickly to catch up to her.

When I reached the intersection of the front door and another hallway, I stopped. I didn't know which way to go, and because it was the end of the day, I decided to poke my head out the door, briefly glancing if she was there. When I looked out the door, I saw Annabeth in some guy's arms.

The guy was pretty tall, with messy, jet black hair and sea green eyes. He was wrapping his arms around Annabeth, while she was squeezing him tightly back. I had to resist with all my might to stop from fangirling. Even though I have never met the guy, it was almost as if I could see how much they love each other.

Because I didn't want to disrupt their "alone time," so I hid behind the door, almost out of sight. Even if they did happen to glance at me, I didn't think they would care; after all, they were only focused on theirselves.

"Guess what, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth teased him playfully, and without waiting for an answer, said, "I got a 100 on my Math test!"

 _Seaweed Brain?_ I asked myself confusingly, _must her nickname for him._ I decided.

The guy smiled at her passionately, "Of course you did Wise Girl," hugging her again, "but your day just started," and winked at her mischievously.

Annabeth leaned her head on the guys shoulder, but he had other plans. He put his finger under her chin, and tilted her head up, kissing her. I could see all the tension melt out of Annabeth as he did. Again, I resisted the urge to scream. When she tried to pull away, he wouldn't let her.

When she finally broke free, she looked into his eyes, "Percy Jackson," she said quietly. "I love you." And with that she threw her arms around him, almost knocking him over. Percy laughed.

"I do to Annabeth Chase." He said, hugging her back.

And with that, they walked off, laughing, finally back together.

 **Sorry for such a short story! I was really distracted when writing this, since my little brother kept bugging me. As you could probably tell, I added some Percabeth at the end ^^ I'm really sorry for the cheesy ending XD. But tysm for reading!**

 **Since you probably got hungry reading this, (I know I did XD) have some more cookies so we can get fat together! (jkjk XD) (::) (::)**

 **Thank you again, Melodywang0617, for submitting a character! If you would like to submit one, please fill out this form:**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **What they are (Mortal, demigod, monster…. etc.):**

 **Personality traits:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **More details:**

 **To submit it, you can either pm it to me or post a review :)**

 **Again, tysm for reading! Any constructive criticism is welcomed, just please don't be rude about anything ;)**

 **~Snackk**


	4. Chapter 4: A fun date?

**Hey there! Welcome to my 4th chapter of Mortals Meet Demigods! I decided to add some Caleo in, I thought it just fit, Leo being a "ladies man" and all XD. I'm really sorry that my last chapter was so short, I'll try to make this one longer. If you haven't read my other chapters, please check them out if you have time!**

 **Cookies for all! (::) (::)**

 **Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters you recognize from the PJO series are mine. However, Odette is ^^**

"Life is not about waiting for the storm to pass, but learning to dance in the rain"

~Anonymous

 **Odette's POV**

In order to get rid of some pesky demigods, I had to apply for a job at the Italian restaurant, making it easier for me to "blend in," and not cause too much suspicion. I got the job pretty easily by flirting with the manager. I was taking orders for some mortals, when a couple about 16 or so walked in. My demigod senses tingled. One was a demigod….. But how about the other one? At first I though she was also a demigod, but….. Was she immortal? _How strange,_ I thought to myself.

"Hello there!" I said in my cheerful, friendly, voice, excited. "How many do we have today?"

"Only 2, Sunshine," The boy said, already under my spell.

The girl punched him. "Leo!" She scolded, "you have a girlfriend!"

"Right." Leo said, still looking at me secretly.

I laughed lightly. "Right this way, please."

I lead them to a table near the back, where not many mortals were, in case things got messy.

As handed them the Menu, I said sweetly, "I'll give you guys some time to decide," and winked at Leo.

When I was walking away, I decided to turn back and smile at him, to make sure he was under my spell. When I did, his eyes were almost fully glazed over. Almost where I wanted him. Just a little longer….

When they were ready for me to take their order, I flirted a little more with Leo. After his eyes were completely glazed, I transformed to my demon form.

"LEO!" The girl screamed at him, "She's an Empousai!"

"What are you talk- GAHH!" He stumbled backwards a little.

"Come on Calypso!" Leo shouted, panicking. "Run!"

I knew they would do that, those cowards. I raced them to the exit, getting there right before them. "Ha!" I screeched, "Your trapped!"

"You better let us out, ugly face!" Leo threatened, "Or else!"

I laughed at them, "or else what?"

Calypso and Leo looked at each other. Without saying anything, Leo nodded, and Calypso pulled out a dagger, growling, "or else this!"

She lunged at me, but I dodged easily. We continued to dual, when I saw she glance a little behind me. I didn't really notice at the time, so I just ignored her glance. We were still dueling, no one winning or losing. Right when I was about to disarm her, I felt a sharp pain in my back. Leo! The boy I was after!

"No!" I screamed as I was sent back to Tartarus. "This isn't over!"

 **Calypso's POV**

I couldn't believe Leo killed the Empousai. I ran and hugged him tightly. "I still have to breath, you know," He said playfully, smiling. "Way to go back there, by the way."

"Thanks," I replied, brushing my hair out of my eyes, "Thanks for killing her."

"If it wasn't for you, I would've been demigod appetizer."

I laughed, "well, I think we can both agree that that was a first for one of our dates."

"Well," Leo said, "There's a first time for everything, right?"

I smiled at him. "I guess."

 **I'm sorry for the chapter, it's just that I haven't been pretty motivated when uploading, since I have only 2 reviews so far, and no one seems to like my stories that much. But that's fine! I just want to let you guys know that maybeee we can get 5 reviews before I update next? But, thank you so so so much for reading!**

 **This reminds me…. Have some cookies! XD (::) (::)**

 **If you would like to submit a character, I would really appreciate it! Just fill out this form please!**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **What they are (Mortal, demigod, monster…. etc.):**

 **Personality traits:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **More details:**

 **If you want to submit one, you can either pm it to me or post a review ^^**

 **Thanks for reading! Any constructive criticism is always welcomed, just please don't be rude about it :D**

 **~Snackk**


	5. Chapter 5: Can't wait!

**Hello there, and welcome to my 5th chapter of Mortals Meet Demigods! First of all, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on my story. I can't believe we hit 6 reviews! Also, a shoutout to DemonicKilljoy for submitting a character! I also got a suggestion to make my stories a little longer, and that's my goal for this chapter. If you haven't read my other chapters, please check them out!**

 **Phew! All that talking is making me hungry! Cookies, anyone? (::) (::)**

 **And now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters you see in this chapter are mine. The characters from the PJO series are Rick's, and Dee is DemonicKilljoy's.**

"Every moment is a fresh beginning"

~T.S. Eliot

 **Delanie's POV**

When I first met Nico, I remember feeling a bunch of different emotions. Awe and respect were some, but a small feeling in the pit of my stomach was telling me something else. Deep down there, I also liked him.

When I say like, I mean _like_ like. Not just like. I was tinkering in the Hephestas cabin one day, taking apart a music box and putting it back together: again, and again, and again, trying to keep my hands busy. When I assembled it for the 12th time in a row, I heard a faint knock on the door. Because my roommates were being so loud, no one else heard it.

I tilted my head in confusion, wondering if I was just imagining things. I shrugged and got out of the chair I was sitting on anyways. _It couldn't hurt to check,_ I thought to myself as I made my way to the door.

When I opened the door, the last person I expected was there. "Hey, Dee." Nico said, looking at the ground, "I was wondering if Leo was in there? I wanted to ask him something."

All I could do was stare like an idiot at him, feeling as if I was on a roller coster. I shook myself out of my daze. "Yup, Leo's inside," I told him, pointing him in the right direction. Now I felt as though butterflies were flying around, out of control, in my stomach. I swallowed them down, and held the door open for Nico.

Nico smiled politely, and walked inside, looking around with a mixture of awe and horror on his face. I hoped and prayed that the horror part wasn't from me.

I shut the door behind me, and went back to the table I was working at. I pretended to stare off into space, thinking, but instead I was secretly glancing at Nico and Leo every so often, curious on what they were discussing.

I looked down at the music box I was cradling in my hands. It was a gift from my mother, back when I was still living with her. She gave it to me for my 12th birthday, as a goodbye present when I moved to CHB. Now, I almost never see her, but that doesn't mean I can't miss her.

To clear my head of sad and depressing thoughts, I stared at Nico again. I still had no idea what they were talking about, but that was fine with me. I thought Nico and I had so much in common. We both like the color black, we both hate really really girly girls, and people in general avoid us most of the time. But, of course, that's fine with us.

 **Nico's POV**

Yes, I knew that Dee was staring at me the whole time I was talking to Leo, and that made me feel slightly uncomfortable. I knew that Dee didn't mean it, though. I knew she had a crush on me for quite some time now, but I just don't feel about her that way. Yes, we have a lot in common, but I lean towards guys, more than girls….

Anyway, I still wanted to be friends with Dee. I mean, she's nice, funny, and a great person to talk to. That's why, as I was finishing up my conversation with Leo, I grabbed A bright yellow sticky note, and scribbled down a message. Then, on my way out, I handed it to Dee and smiled.

 **Dee's POV**

When Nico handed me the note, I didn't know what to do. My pulse quickened, and it hammered in my skull. _Want to hang out as friends sometime?_ The note read. I had to bite my lip from screaming. Even though it wasn't a date, I still would love to be friends with him. I wrote on the back, _Sure! When and where?_ And ran out the door, pulse still thumping, to the Hades cabin, and slide it under the door.

 **Ahhh! I'm really sorry for such a short chapter** ** _again._** **I will try to make my future ones longer, just bare with me please! Again, thank you all so much for reviewing on my story, and can we maybe hit 10 followers before my next chapter? Just 3 more!**

 **Since I'm obsessed with giving out cookies, have some more! XD (::) (::)**

 **If you would like to see your character in one of my stories, please fill out this form:**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **What they are (Mortal, demigod, monster….. etc.)"**

 **Personality traits:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **More details:**

 **If you would like to submit one, you can either pm it to me or post a review :)**

 **I got a really good question in the reviews, and they asked whether or not guests can also submit characters. Of course! But sadly, I can't give you a shoutout.**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Of course, constructive criticism is always welcome, just please don't be rude about it!**

 **~Snackk**


	6. Chapter 6: You can see that?

**Hello there! Welcome to my 6th chapter of Mortals Meet Demigods! First off, I would like to thank everyone who read my chapters and reviewed. It gives me a lot of motivation to update (cough cough, hint hint XD). Unfortunately, a guest submitted this character, so I can't give a shoutout to them. I want to start replying to reviews, because why not lol.**

 **percabethOTP97: I'm really glad you do! Thank you so much!**

 **Also, I just wanted to let you guys know that the waiting list (for OC's) is really short right now (hint hint, cough cough XD), and if you want to submit, you might want to do it now. I'm also trying to make my stories longer, so I hope you like this one!**

 **Cookies, anyone? (::) (::)**

 **Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters you see in this chapter are mine :)**

"Cherish yesterday, dream tomorrow, live today"

~Richard Bach

 **Amber's POV**

I sighed, bored, waiting for the school bus to come and pick me up from school. Not that I was excited for school. I didn't have any friends; inside school or outside. Ever since I was little, people just thought of me as "the weird kid who lives down the road." I always stuck out, and "imagined things," according to the mental doctor my dad took me too. But I swear what I saw was real; once, I saw this kid wearing a purple shirt, carrying a pretty long sword, and nobody else but me noticed. And that was only _one_ example. Another reason why I don't have any friends, now that I think about it, is probably because I can be pretty sarcastic at times, sometimes not intentionally. At the same time, I _can_ be a bit rude…

 _SCREECH_

The sound of rubber tires sliding on the road interrupted my train of thought. I blinked a few times with a dazed look on my face, as if I just woke up. The bus driver honked at me impatiently. I blinked a few more times, and hurried up onto the bus.

"Sorry I'm a little late," The bus driver said gruffly when I got on, "Ran into some traffic on the way here."

I pursed my lips and nodded, pretending to be interested. I quietly sat down at an empty seat, and took out my headphones to pretend I was listening to music, avoiding starting a conversation with random people. You might find it weird, but it's actually very helpful sometimes, especially when someone you loath wants to talk to you about something; just pretend you have to get a call.

 _SCREECH_

The bus came to a halt, and everyone pushed and shoved to get out. I don't like it when people invade my personal space, so I stayed where I was until the aisle was clear. When everybody finally pushed their way out of the bus, I casually walked out too. Just like every other day, I walked through the massive, smooth, oak double doors, leading to a meeting area with these really comfy sofas I love to do my homework on.

Anyways, I walked though the double doors when I realized that everyone was moving in one direction really quickly; to the dinning hall. Everyone was rushing there, with a mix of excitement and apprehensiveness on their faces.

"What happened?" One girl murmured to her best friend next to her, "why are we going there?"

"I don't know," Her best friend confessed. "Someone said something interesting was going on, so I decided to spread the message." She whispered back.

I narrowed my eyes, suddenly suspicious. What were they talking about? Something "interesting" is going on?

I was still a little suspicious, but I put that aside, and followed everyone else into the dinning hall. Because I'm on the short side, I had to stand on my tippy-toes to be the same height as everyone else watching. Even if I was the same height, I could barely see over their heads. I pursed my lips, determined to at least get a peek. I squeezed my way through the crowd, trying my best to get to the front.

When I finally got in front of everyone else, my eyes widened as big as saucers. I couldn't believe it. In front of me, right there, was a monster, with nine heads. All the heads were serpent-like, and fire-breathing. I was so close that I could literary feel the heat as they tried to kill 2 people. No… they couldn't just be normal people. If they were, they wouldn't be able to see it. Unless they're like me, that is.

They "people" the monster was trying to kill were a boy and a girl, a little older than me. The boy and really green eyes and messy, black hair. The girl had golden blond hair and piercing grey eyes. They looked so cool, fighting the monster….

My thoughts began to wander, and I wasn't paying attention to anything right now. Things and ideas were just floating around, not really sure where to go.

 _HISSS_

The smell of smoke woke me from my stupor. I looked around, panicked. That's when I realized that my hair was blackened. The monster must have breathed fire near me! I shook my head wildly, trying to get the fire out. When I was shaking, I suddenly knew what the monster's name was.

Hydra.

It was a hydra! I though quickly, and decided the only way to kill this thing was to cut the heads off of it. Right after that, you need to use fire and burn it, so that another two heads won't grow to replace it. I was pretty sure that the people knew it, since one of them, the girl, was searching frantically for something (I assumed she was looking for fire), while the boy was dueling the hydra, without beheading it.

That's also when I realized what I could do to help them get fire. I always carry around a Swiss army knife because my dad is super protective, but right now, I was really grateful for it. Thank goodness today was a sunny day….

I looked around the room, teaching for any flammable material I could find. I noticed that when everyone stampeded in, they tracked in some dry grass and some twigs from outside. Yes! Today, luck was on my side.

I ran swiftly and picked up a bunch of sticks. I had to tell the couple battling the monster about my plan. I had no way to tell them, so I yelled at the top of my lungs "I got the fire! Girl with blond hair, come here! Boy, you keep the monster busy for just a little while longer."

I guess they heard me, because right after the words left my mouth, the girl came rushing over, eyes frantic.

"Wait," She shouted over the chaos around us, "You can see that?" She motioned to the monster.

"Yup!" I yelled back, "Here, hold these. I'll light them on fire using sunlight, and then your friend can slice its' heads off, while you burn them."

"Wait, wha-" She started to say.

I didn't stay long enough to hear her though. I tossed her the sticks, and ran over to the window. I used my Swiss army knife to reflect the sunlight onto the sticks, and thankfully they caught on fire.

"Percy!" The girl yelled, at the boy, "You can chop off the heads now!"

Without responding, he swiftly sliced through three of its heads, while the girl lit them on fire with her flaming sticks. Where the heads used to be, there was a stump, but no other heads.

They continued to kill it slowly, one head at a time. When they killed the hydra, they looked at me, thanking me with their eyes. I nodded and smiled. I was about to go and ask them a few questions, but when I looked away and then looked back, they were gone.

 **Yayyyy! I finally made this chapter longer! From now on, I'll make most of my chapter's about this long ^^ Thank you so much for reading! Remember, more reviews means more motivation to upload (hint hint XD) Also, the waiting list for characters is really short (cough cough XD) so if you would like to submit, now is as good as time as ever!**

 **If you do want to submit, please fill out this form :D:**

 **Name:**

 **Nickname(s):**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **What they are (Mortal, demigod, monster….. etc.)"**

 **Personality traits:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **More details:**

 **If you want to submit one, you can either post a review or pm it to me ;)**

 **Thank you so much for reading! As always, constructive criticism is always welcome! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **~Snackk**


	7. Author's note (PLEASE READ!)

**Hello there! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile now. I was on vacation last week, and now I have a cold. Unfortunately, I also have writer's block. I'll try to get the next chapter up by next Monday, but I can't make any promises! Also, I was wondering if you guys would enjoy a crossover fan fiction between the PJO series and The Land of Stories? They would meet, and I was wondering what you guys would think of it. As I said, I'll try too get the next chapter up soon! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**

 **~Snackk**


End file.
